


Home

by queerayyy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (I don't know what I can tag anymore my brain stopped working), M/M, No Angst, but it's happy, not exactly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerayyy/pseuds/queerayyy
Summary: Coming back to Jericho felt good, but being held by Markus made him finally feel at home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> The semi-prequel can be [found here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166286)

It was tough reaching Jericho, having to hide his wounds and finding a way to get by unnoticed, but he had finally gotten there: Jericho. He couldn’t wait until he could see everyone again, if they had all survived the store break-in that had been on the news everywhere. Thinking about North he realized her harsh parting words and just hoped she would at least be relieved that he didn’t get caught.

Walking through the halls he caught sight of someone walking towards him. After getting closer the light revealed his face, _Markus._ Suddenly a wave of relief washed over him, and when Markus stopped before him, there were a few seconds of unspoken happiness and relief before Markus stepped forward and embraced him.

“You don’t know how glad I am to see you. I thought they would’ve found you for sure.” Simon smiled, finally feeling at rest in Markus’ arms. “You must share how you got out.” Markus said, finally letting go. Much to Simon’s disappointment.

“If you don’t mind I’d like to get a few holes patched up first.” He laughed uncomfortably, the stress from the last 24 hours had been anything but pleasant, and right now he just wanted to forget everything.

“Of course, let me walk you.” Markus too, had felt relief when he saw his friend, and for now he didn’t dare leave his sight, scared there was a chance he would disappear again. For some reason that thought bothered him. Was this what it was like to worry for someone? But he had worried about others before, this felt… stronger. Sorting out his feelings could wait however, his priority was Simon.

“Thank you.” Simon smiled as he sat down on the make-shift hospital bed. “I heard you’ve been busy while I was gone.” Markus raised an eyebrow, “I saw what happend, it was on newspapers and ads all over town.”

“We had to take action. They need to realise this isn’t just a single android taking action anymore.” Markus looked at Simon’s leg injury, his calf had been penetrated and while his makeshift bandage had stopped the blue blood from flowing out it would have to be closed.

“I’m just glad you didn’t hurt anyone. I was scared North might…” Markus put the burning rod on Simon’s wound shushing him.

“You should know by now it is not my intention to hurt anyone for our cause. If I had to I would give my life for that.” Simon retorted,

“And you should know by now I would never let that happen.” They made eye contact and for a few moments they just looked at each other, both realising that while they had only met a few days ago, they would already give their life for the other. They were on the same wavelength from the start and had been able to trust each other blindly. Simon felt slight shame for even having suggested North would influence Markus. When Simon looked down Markus inquired,

“Is something wrong?” He sat down next to the now mostly healed Simon, trying to catch his eye again.

“It’s just… When I was on the roof, I thought I was going to die, and would never see any of you again. The thought of it… was terrifying.” They were silent again, words escaping Markus at the moment. “When I managed to get out, the thing that kept me going. It was you.” He now looked right at Markus, who was slightly startled. Regaining his composition Markus ignored what felt like nervousness and raised his hand, revealing his true skinless white fingers as an invitation for Simon.

There was no hesitation when Simon reached out as well, immediately feeling everything Markus did too. Flashes of memories, an old man in a wheelchair, images of a dark muddy place after the flashing gunshots, and finally Jericho and himself. It was odd to see his face, hear his voice, and somehow there seemed to be fondness attached to these memories. Like they had been important to Markus. He saw more memories, now from the TV station and panic when he got shot. A wave of anger overcame him when he heard North speak those words again. _“We have to kill him.”_ He was unsure whether it was his own or that of Markus, but it was stronger than before. Then the sight of him walking towards Markus, 

“That was terrible.” Markus said, pulling him back into the here and now before he was able to see more. “I’m so sorry.” Markus now felt even worse about having left Simon behind, and just wanted to do any and everything to make him feel better again.

“It’s fine, I know you would’ve helped me if you could. I’m just glad I’m here now.” Simon said, pain shining through his smile. Markus couldn’t help but feel guilty that he was the one who put him through that, even if he knew that they wouldn’t have gotten the message out without him. 

“I’m glad you’re here too.” Markus resisted the urge to kiss Simon, but having shared their memories did not help his case as Simon now leaned in carefully, giving Markus some time to realize what was happening.

It was now Markus’ turn to show no hesitation, connecting their lips in a nanosecond. Their hands had found the others like it was second nature, and for a few seconds nothing else mattered. They had found a home in each other, and no worries could enter.

Parting his lips Markus tried to deepen the kiss, but Simon stopped him, “We probably shouldn’t.” Markus looked disappointed, but agreed,

“Yes, of course. We have business to attend to.” Simon pulled on Markus’ jacket to straighten it, a blue hue tinting his cheeks now.

“I guess we should go plan our next revolution.” Simon smiled.

“I guess we should.” Markus replied, the blue tint on his cheeks now matching Simon’s.


End file.
